


Wait For Me

by ekayla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben dies BUT there's hope, Canon Divergent, F/M, I suck at tags, I will bring Ben Solo back, It's a work in progress, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey figures out a way to bring him back, Rey searches the galaxy to find him, Slow Build, everything happens in the movies but i fix it, kind of, muahahaha, what happens when Rey actually processes what happened in Exegol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/pseuds/ekayla
Summary: After Ben Solo saves Rey by giving her his life, he vanishes. Rey returns to the Resistance and her friends, convinced that Ben is gone for good. But she can't help but feel in her heart like that isn't the whole truth. After some time, she finds out that there's a way she can bring him back, but it's going to take some time. She has hope that he will be returned to her, but until then she's taken the habit of talking to him and telling him all the things she never got to say. It's a one sided conversation... or so she thinks.----or, Rey talks to Ben while he's on the other side, not knowing that he can actually hear her, and then later he's brought back, knowing how she feels about him.----Title (and story, loosely) based off the song Wait For Me by Plug in Stereo
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wait For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes I look up to the sky  
> And wonder do You see us down here?" 
> 
> -Oh Lord, NF

She steps off the ship still in a daze, the sound of reunions around her fading to a low hum. She takes off her helmet and drops it to her side as she begins to walk slowly into the crowd. She’s looking for Finn and Poe. Her eyes scan the faces of Resistance members, old and young, until they stop on familiar faces. Her breath catches. Relief rushes over Finn’s face when their eyes meet, and he lightly hits Poe’s shoulder causing him to turn to Rey as well. All three pause for a second, almost as if they’re making sure this isn’t a dream and that they’re all really there. Finn and Poe start running to Rey - she wants to run, but her feet feel like weights pinning her to the ground. It doesn’t matter though, because in a matter of seconds she’s got one arm around each of them, and the three friends embrace. No one has said a word yet, just happy to be alive. Poe has an arm in a sling, Finn is covered in what looks like soot and smells like smoke, and, well, Rey is the worst of all. Her forehead is bleeding, and she’s got cuts and scratches just about everywhere on her body - hands, arms, legs, you name it. Her normally cream colored clothes are almost grey from dirt and ash. Her hair is still in her three buns, but it's starting to come out and stray hairs are plastered on the sides of her face. 

Finn pulls back and takes her appearance in; starting with her physical wounds and ending with her face, which revealed her emotional wound, one she failed in hiding. He senses something is wrong but just as he’s about to ask, Poe finally speaks. “You made it - oh my god, Rey you made it. We won! We won the war, it’s all over! Can you believe it?” He’s ecstatic, and she tries to fake excitement. 

“Yeah, I can’t believe it. I’m so glad you’re okay.” She gives a half smile, but Finn can see in her eyes that she’s hurt - not by what Poe said, but something else. 

Poe looks down to BB-8, who’s down by their feet, and says something to him. Rey just stands there, unsure of what to do next. Her mind brings forward Ben’s face, the first thing she saw after coming back to life. His face, full of relief and love. Suddenly she remembers where she is and buries the thought. Turning to Finn, she says, “I think I’m going to go sit down, I need to rest.” 

“Okay, I’ll come with you,” he says, placing a hand on her upper back. 

“No! I mean, thanks but I think I want some time alone.” Finn looks hurt, so she quickly adds, “I’ll catch up with you in a couple hours. I’m okay, I promise. I just need some quiet time to myself.” The hurt lightens, and he gives her a nod. With that, she turns and begins walking into the jungle, the cheers of the people becoming trailing off and slowly replaced with only the sound of her feet on the forest floor. 

\---

When she can no longer hear the people, she finds a large fallen tree to sit on. Her feet dangle off the side, and she closes her eyes and finally breathes. One deep breath after another, each one making her feel more calm, more at peace, and more stable. She’s alive and safe. But then, like a brick wall, she feels something else. She feels… incomplete. Suddenly she sees Ben’s face again in her mind, this time the smile he gave her after she kissed him, after he’d just given her his life, just before… All of a sudden, Rey burst into tears. She dropped her head into her hands. In an instant, she’s sobbing, her heart broken for her other half. She’s not cried like this since her parents left her on Jakku all those years ago. She cried so much then, that afterwards, she swore she would never cry over anything again. She kept her promise until this very moment. 

She cried for what felt like an eternity, and eventually the sobs turned into soft tears that rolled down her cheeks. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, then holds herself for a minute. Her mind says one thought. He’s gone. She hunches her shoulders and tightens her arms. She looks up at the sky. It’s twilight now. Finn would probably be wondering where she was. Rey sat there, looking up through the opening in the trees at the small stars starting to show up in the sky and took a deep breath. He should be here with her. Even after all the terrible things he’d done, in the end he chose the light and he saved her. She closes her eyes again and breathes. He should be here. But he isn’t. Maybe Palpatine lost the war, and maybe the Resistance didn’t lose, but in that moment, Rey knew she sure as hell didn’t win.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's really short!! I hope y'all liked it anyways! I've been wanting to write fluff but for some reason this is all that comes out these days. I eventually will write the good fluff for this, but I'm thinking it'll be a slow burn, starting where the movies left off. Be patient with me!!! Also, I'm new at writing so I appreciate the patience & understanding for what I post, and the fact that I don't know everything about SW. I'm just doing my best while writing what I want. :) 
> 
> I promise there will be more, I just couldn't believe the ending of TROS so I'm trying to fix it ;) 
> 
> xxx


End file.
